Dressing Up
by Cherokee62
Summary: Sara need help finding formal wear for a friend's wedding and turns to Catherine for help. This simple request wakes up unspoken feelings in both women. Femslash


**Summary:** Sara need help finding formal wear for a friend's wedding and turns to Catherine for help. This simple request wakes up unspoken feelings in both women.

**Fandom/Pairing:** CSI: Catherine/Sara

**Author:** Cherokee62

**Rating:** NC-17 Sexual Situations involving women, basic smut

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.

_**Dressing Up**_

Catherine Willows sat in her office going over paperwork. Needing to give her eyes a rest, she turned her chair to look out of her office window and was surprised to see Sara Sidle walking across the parking lot heading for the CSI building. _"I wonder what Sara is doing here. Isn't she is supposed to be off today?_" Catherine thought. Shrugging her shoulders, Catherine thought back on the relationship she had had with Sara over the years.

In the beginning she and the younger CSI had done nothing but argue. Sara seemed to resent the older woman, even though Catherine never understood why. Catherine always felt that Sara had something she wanted to say to her but never seemed to find the right moment or the nerve to say it. Those unspoken words seemed to have a strange effect on Catherine, causing her to become more and more interested in what was behind those soft brown eyes.

Over time Sara and Catherine fell into a comfortable routine that was as close to friendship as either woman could get, yet there still seemed to be an underlying tension between the two of them. Catherine knew that her problem was that she was not just interested in Sara but attracted to her as well, and that definitely complicated matters.

"Took years to get her to trust me as a friend, I can just imagine her reaction if I ever told her how I really feel!" Catherine muttered to herself.

A soft knock on her office door pulled Catherine from her musing, and she looked up to see Sara standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sidle, what's up?" she said with a smile. "I thought you were off today. Just couldn't stay away huh?"

With an embarrassed grin Sara said, "I am off today but I needed to come see you about something. You got a minute?"

"For you I do. What can I help you with Sara?"

"Ummm; well, I kind of need some advice and I don't know who else I can ask…then I thought of you and…well…I mean it's not like you were my last choice, just that I figured you would be the best one to ask because you've been around more …I mean you've been to different places, know all kinds of people and…jeez I'm really making a mess of this aren't I?"

Sara's faced flushed a bright red as she tried to explain to Catherine what she needed. _"Christ! You think I was trying to ask her to kiss me instead of just a simple question!" _Sara angrily thought to herself.

Laughing, Catherine said "Slow down Sara. Sit down, take a deep breath and start at the beginning. You don't need to explain why you decided to ask me, just ask your question, ok?"

Sara sat down and looked at Catherine for what seemed like a long time but was really only a few seconds. She could not help but notice how beautiful Catherine looked sitting there with her sleeves rolled up and a slight smudge of ink on her cheek. _"Oh no you don't Sidle! Don't you dare let your mind go wandering in that direction! Don't you look at her lips; so what they seem to be shimmering and look just so damn kissable! Get a hold of yourself!" _Sara mentally shook herself and cleared her throat.

"Well, you see I have these two friends; you remember Lilly and Alex?"

Catherine nodded yes, still not knowing where Sara was trying to go with this.

"Well they decided to get married and are having a ceremony at the Bellagio. Hell, I don't even get why they are doing this! It's not like the marriage is legal in Nevada and they plan to do it again when they get home to New Hampshire so why they have to...ok, ok I'm rambling here, back to the point. They want me to be in the wedding but I have to dress up the way they want me too. They insist that because this is a special occasion I should wear something formal. I have no idea what that means! I know I can't wear jeans or my usual leather outfit I save for special occasions but formal?? They both know that a dress is out of the question, and trust me; I made that point _very_ clear!"

"I'm sure you did!" laughed Catherine.

Sara stuck her tongue out at Catherine and rolled her eyes.

"_Oh don't do that Sidle, I'm having a hard enough time concentrating on your words instead of your mouth,"_ Catherine thought.

"Anyway…" Sara continued. "Alex said I should wear a tux. Like in t_uxedo_! I don't know where to get a tux or how I'm supposed to pick one out! Why would I want to wear some monkey suit that would make me look like I escaped from some 1940's bad movie? Oh, and did I mention that the ceremony is _next week_? I need help Cat! Do you know anything about tuxes? Of course you do. I mean; do you think you can help me pick out one that doesn't make me look like an undertaker? Please Cat, I'm desperate here!"

"_You must be desperate to call me Cat. Damn, I have to admit I kind of like it!"_ Catherine thought.

She stared at Sara with an amused smirk on her lips, thinking this was the cutest thing she'd ever heard. She pretended to consider for a moment. "As much as I love to hear you beg Sidle, I'll take pity on you and help you out. Meet me here after work and I'll take you to the perfect place to get you all dolled up."

"Thank you so much Cat! You are a life saver!" Sara jumped up and gave a very startled Catherine a big hug before hurrying out the door.

As Sara and Catherine arrived at the tuxedo shop Catherine noticed how agitated Sara acted. Her attitude seemed out of proportion to the task at hand. Catherine knew Sara felt she will look foolish in a tux and hated to have any extra attention paid to her, but that didn't explain everything.

"Is something bothering you Sara? Other than worrying that you will look like an undertaker that is?"

Catherine was startled to see Sara blush and look away from her. "Hey, what's really bothering you? You know you can talk to me, don't you hon?"

Sara looked up, startled yet strangely pleased by the term of endearment Catherine used. She had never before called her anything but Sara or Sidle so did this mean anything or was it just a Freudian slip?

Shrugging her shoulders, Sara said "I didn't tell you everything I needed your help with earlier. I'm not sure how to say the next part…but I'll give it a shot I guess. You know this is a lesbian wedding right? Right, ok then... Lilly and Alex insist that I bring a date with me. I argued that I didn't need a date to be in their wedding but they insisted that there will only be couples at the ceremony, and since me being in the wedding party was non-negotiable, then I needed a date." Sara lowered her head and looked at the ground. Very softly she said "Would _you_ come with me Cath? I would feel so much better if you were there and I wouldn't have to worry about feeling awkward with someone I barely know. That is if you're all right with it."

Sara refused to look up at Catherine, just continued to look at the ground thinking _"Why isn't she saying anything? Oh God, did I shock her that much? She's probably trying to think of a kind way to tell me to go to hell!" _Finally Sara couldn't take it anymore and risked a glance up at Catherine and was surprised to find the other woman smiling at her_. _

"_God she is so freaking gorgeous! Wait; why is she smiling? Is she trying not to laugh at me? Oh Lord, if she laughs I'm just going to curl up and die from embarrassment!" _

"We'll see," is all Catherine said, enjoying the younger woman's discomfort. "First let's go see if we can find you something _formal _to wear."

Catherine explained to the attendant what they were looking for and asked that Sara be shown a few different styles to try on. Turning to Sara she said "You'll have to model a few for me so I can get an idea of what will look best on you." Seeing the look on Sara's face she quickly added laughing, "Don't bother bitching about it either hon, it won't do any good. Just remember, you asked me for help."

"Fine" sighed Sara; "let's just get this over with!"

Catherine sat watching Sara parade tux after tux in front of her for hours. Nothing was quite right; either the cut was wrong, or the jacket was too long or too short. Nothing seemed to please her except getting the opportunity to openly stare at Sara without worrying that it looked strange_. _

"_Damn! That girl is just too cute for her own good" _Catherine thought as she watched Sara in yet another tux. _"Does she have any idea how sexy she is or what she is doing to me? Hmmmm; I like the way the pants hug her ass in that one but the jacket is distracting. Ooh, that cut really accentuates her shape; just look at how it shows off her breasts. Oh my! I would love to just..." _

"Catherine! Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to say something! I'm really getting tired of this now." Sara yelled.

"Wha... ummm…yeah; I mean no, that one is close but not right" stammered Catherine.

"Oh for God's sake Catherine! What's wrong with this one? You need to pick one real soon or I'm going to wear a pair of jeans and to hell with what they want!" Sara shot back.

"You'll do no such thing young lady! You asked for my help, so just be quiet and let me work!"

Sara glared back at her and muttered under her breath "Fuck you!"

"Love to babe but right now I need the find the perfect frame for this beautiful picture." Catherine said with a smirk. "I have an idea" Catherine turned to the clerk saying "Get the pants from the second suit, the vest from the fourth one and ummm...that jacket hanging over there. If we can't find the perfect tux we'll just have to improvise and make our own."

Sara stood there with her mouth hanging open_. "Did she just say' love to babe'?"_ Before she could go any further with that thought the clerk was handing her item after item and ushering her back into the dressing room. A few minutes later she walked out wearing the pants that Catherine was so fond of, an emerald green vest, white shirt with an emerald green tie and a short tailored bolero jacket. Catherine gasped at the sight and thought "_My God! Look at her! She is simply stunning!" _

Without a word, she walked purposely over to Sara. For just a moment their eyes met and Catherine found it incredible difficult to look away. With almost a physical effort, she wrenched her eyes away from Sara and began to pull and adjust the tux on Sara's body.

"The sleeves need to be shortened just a bit." Standing in front of Sara she began running her hands along Sara's shoulders, causing Sara to tremble. "And the shoulders should be tapered in a little." Moving behind Sara she placed her hand at Sara's waist and ran her hand slowly and deliberately over her ass causing Sara to jump and hiss in her breath. "The waist is a little loose on the pants and the hips can be brought in a few inches. The pants should hug her ass without looking too tight. You agree?" looking at Sara with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh...sure…whatever you think Cath" answered a very flustered Sara.

With a small laugh Catherine turned away from Sara and said to the clerk "Can you get these alterations done by Thursday? Good. Then we'll take it; put it on my account."

"Catherine! What the hell are you doing? I asked for you to help pick it out not _freaking pay_ for the damn thing! Sara protested.

Catherine just gave her an indulgent smile. "Don't worry about it sweetie. It's worth it to see you dress up and besides, I get a discount. Oh, and I would be proud to go with you as your date, if the offer still stands."

"You would?" stammered Sara, forgetting all about her complaint. "Yeah of course the offer still stands. No one else I would rather go with. Thanks for this Cat. It really means a lot to me."

"My pleasure sweetie. "

Catherine was waiting for Sara to come pick her up for the wedding, anxious to see how the final version of the tux would look but more anxious to see how Sara would look in it. _"I have got to get a hold of myself. I haven't even seen her yet and my heart is already beating a mile a minute. This is not a real date Catherine. You are just doing a friend a favor, nothing more. No matter how much I may want it to be."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Catherine opened the door to stare in shock at Sara standing there.

When the door was opened Sara was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. All she could do was stare open mouthed at Catherine, struck dumb by her beauty. Catherine was dressed in an emerald colored dress, a perfect match to her vest, which just barely went to mid-thigh, showing legs that went on forever. It fitted so well it looked like it had been hand painted onto her body, accentuating every curve and slope of her attractive form. Her long blonde hair practically glowed as it flowed loose down her back, her bangs framing her captivating eyes. Sara felt her mouth just make clicking sounds as she tried to speak, afraid her legs would give out in their own desire to drop to her knees in front of this Goddess. "Wow!" was all she could get out.

Catherine took in the vision before her; Sara dressed in tight jeans and a snug fitting white t-shirt. Undeniably hot but definitely not a tux. "What the hell are you wearing? Don't you dare tell me that you chickened out of wearing that tuxedo because I will drag you by the hair back to that store to get it and put it on you myself!" She exclaimed.

Sara distractedly looked up from her appraisal of Catherine's outfit. "Huh? Wha….oh. Everyone in the wedding party was given a room so I figured I would just get dressed there." Her eyes promptly looked back down at Catherine's dress and went back to staring.

Catherine just chuckled and said "See something you like Sidle?"

Nodding her head yes Sara looked up again. "Yeah…I mean…what? Ummm…are you ready to go? Don't want to be late." Blushing furiously, Sara quickly turned and headed for her car. Catherine followed behind laughing.

Arriving at the hotel, Sara told Catherine she would be down in about thirty minutes and would meet her at the hall. "Grab yourself something to drink and I'll be right back."

Almost an hour later Catherine spied Sara rushing down the walkway towards the hall. Catherine felt her breath leave her as she looked at how beautiful Sara looked. All she could do was stare at her in amazement. She knew Sara was going to look good but she was ill prepared for just how fucking _hot_ she looked!

Sara rushed up to her, already mouthing apologies for being late.

"Cath, I'm so sorry. I had a hell of a time figuring out how to put on this damn tie! I thought it would be a clip on but _nooo _I had to tie it myself! And these freaking studs! What the hell are these things about? I had to go and knock on Alex's door and beg her to help me fasten them. This is why I never dress up! I'm so sorry, really I am."

Barely hearing Sara's words, all Catherine could get out of her mouth as she stared at Sara in the tux was "_Damn!!"_ The tux fit Sara like a handmade glove; the short jacket showed off her beautiful ample breasts and the pants hugged her ass like a possessive lover. She was mesmerized by the sight standing in front of her; a portrait of a soft butch and very sexy woman.

"Hello! Earth to Catherine. Are you ok? You look really flushed Cath."

It took Catherine a minute to focus on the woman speaking to her. "I'm fine, fine. You really clean up well Sidle. The tux looks great on you!" Struggling not to actually reach out and grab the sexy brunette standing in front of her and kiss the hell out of her; Catherine closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said " I guess we should go in now."

The wedding went off without a hitch and Catherine just could not get over how beautiful Sara looked standing beside her friends as they took their vows. She also noticed that she was not the only woman to think Sara looked good. There were a few women giving Sara a look that resembled a starving man at a buffet. _"Look all you want girls, but I have my own plans for that one,"_ she thought. To help bring that point home to any interested party, Catherine walked up to Sara, took her by the hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Sara could not believe it. She expected Catherine to be polite and maybe talk to her for awhile while they had drinks, but she never expected her to participate in the celebration or act like they were really on a date. "Uh Cath…what are you doing?" Catherine gave her a smoldering look that almost made her heart stop.

"What does it look like I'm doing Sidle? I want to dance and I want to dance with the most beautiful woman here. I guess if you don't want to dance with me I could find someone else, but I would really rather dance with you."

Sara's answer was to put her arms around Catherine's waist and pulled her close. As the two of them swayed to the music Sara realized that her feelings for her friend were much deeper than even she had suspected. She wasn't sure exactly what she could do about them but she knew the one overwhelming feeling she was having at that moment was desire. She wanted this woman more than she had ever wanted anyone but had no idea how to let her know.

"_Well, I do know one way to let her know but I'm afraid if I make just one tiny wrong move she will bolt and I'll lose any chance I may have. Assuming I have a chance." _

As these thoughts and fears ran through her head Catherine watched her with her own thoughts running wild.

"_Oh God; she feels so good in my arms. I could hold her like this all night if she would let me. Funny, but as much as I liked her in that tux, all I can think of is getting her out of it! Oh Sara; can you tell my mind is filled with the vision of how much I want to undress you and make love to you and that the very idea is making breathing difficult and thinking impossible? This was not the first time I have been entranced by you or caught up in fantasies of what I want to do with you, to you, but I have never seen you looking so delicious as you do now! Lord I hope I can get through this evening without making a fool of myself or scaring you to death!" _

For the moment they were both lost in their thoughts of the other. Sara looked into Catherine's eyes and was startled to see what she thought was a look of desire that was hot enough to melt iron.

"Cath?" Sara whispered softly

"Hmmm?"

"This is really nice. I like dancing with you."

"Yes, it is" murmured Catherine who was getting more and more lost in the moment.

"Cat...I just want to tell you that I..."

Catherine softly placed a finger on Sara's lips; "Shhhh; later baby. Just dance with me"

As the evening wound down Catherine found herself more and more drawn to Sara but the only response she could get from the young woman was a smile and a blush every time she caught Catherine looking at her. _"Maybe I'm just not reading her right. I've been getting the feeling that she is as interested in me as I am her for months now; and they way she looked at me while we were dancing was...was...unmistakable, but now she's acting like she just wants to take me back home and be done with this night. Maybe I was wrong thinking she liked me as more than a friend."_

Sara walked up then interrupting her thoughts; "Hey Cath? Before I take you back home can I ask you a favor? Can you help me with these studs on this damn shirt so I can change into something else before we go? I really don't want to spend an hour trying to get out of this outfit and there is no way I'm knocking on Lilly and Alex's door tonight…"

Catherine laughed, "First I have to dress you up now you need me to undress you? Oh Sidle, what am I gonna do with you? Yes, I will help you with the studs and I even promise not to tell anyone how clothing challenged you are."

Catherine followed Sara up to her room and Sara couldn't stop talking about what a great time she had with Catherine that evening and her face was flushed from the excitement. Once they entered her room, Sara said "This will only take a minute then we can get going, ok?" "Sure, no problem," Catherine answered.

Sara turned in front of Catherine who couldn't help but see a mix of fear, apprehension and desire on the younger woman's face. Catherine hesitated for just a moment then made a decision. She moved in closer to Sara, their lips almost touching and whispered to her "You were the most breathtaking person that was there tonight Sara; hell, maybe the most breathtaking person in all of Vegas!"

Sara blushed and gave Catherine a grateful smile, saying, "I was really hoping you liked my outfit, Cath. Your opinion means a lot to me ya know?"

"Like it?" Catherine stammered, "Oh my dear Sara, don't you know?"

Sara looked at her with a puzzled yet hopeful expression on her face. "Don't I know what?"

Catherine took a deep breath, and looking directly into Sara's eyes whispered; "That you've been driving me crazy all night! Hell, for months! That I can't think of anything but kissing you."

Reaching up she started to pull off the sexy bolero jacket, letting her hands slowly move down Sara's shoulders and arms as she lowered the jacket from her back and hung it on a chair. She then reached up and slowly undid Sara's tie, gently puling the cloth from her collar while staring into her deep brown eyes, letting just the tips of her fingers lightly touch her neck.

"Catherine, what are you _doing_ to me?" Sara asked in a husky voice.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do to you baby? What you want me to do; what I _need _to do." Catherine replied with a voice choked with lust.

Catherine smiled as she then moved to the shirt studs. Without pulling the shirt from her pants, she started to undo the studs one by one, slowly revealing Sara's bra and soft skin. When she had removed the studs down to Sara's waist she stopped and leans forward to place a tender kiss on the swelling mounds above her bra.

Sara gasped and visibly shivered from the touch whispering "Cath, are you sure?"

Again Catherine smiled at her and lowered her face again to Sara's breasts and inhaling deeply the scent of her perfume, closed her eyes in ecstasy with a sensual sigh. She then reached down and pulled Sara's shirt from her pants and slowly pulled it from her shoulders, following along as before, replacing the fabric with her fingers to touch the warm skin. She kissed her shoulder and neck and when Sara moaned began to place little bites as she moved down her neck.

Catherine moved her hand down Sara's flesh, passing the luscious swell of her breasts, down her sides, over her stomach and to her waist, taking her time to explore every inch of the pure, warm, inviting skin. Sara made a small sound like she was trying to suck in her breath, perhaps anticipating Catherine's next touch or holding back the desire to ask for more.

Catherine unbuttoned Sara's pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband and pushed the pants past her hips where they fell carelessly to the floor. Sara now stood before Catherine in just her panties and bra, a beautiful sensual woman, filling Catherine with such lust and desire she could not even begin to articulate it.

She ran her hands over warm skin using just the tips of her fingers causing Sara to shiver. When she had returned up Sara's torso and was again before her breasts, she began to massage them through the bra, teasing Sara's nipples with her thumbs. Sara's nipples responded immediately, standing out further and getting harder.

Catherine murmured to herself, _"Not enough_" and released the small hook on the front of the bra revealing Sara's breasts to her hungry eyes. She began to make small circles on her breasts, slowly moving closer and closer to her nipples. Once she reached her goal, she placed the nipples between her fingers and gave them a small tweak causing Sara to again gasp and arch her back straining to get closer to Catherine's hands. Catherine's movements became bolder as she pulled Sara to her and into a kiss. Their lips met lightly, then more firmly as the passion began to escalate for both women. Catherine ran her tongue over Sara's bottom lip, slightly nipping and sucking at the soft pouting flesh. The kiss deepened into a much more passionate one with her moving into Sara's mouth to play with her tongue.

Catherine's hands had began to work their way lower, seemingly of their own volition, playing along the waist of Sara's panties and down to the side of her thighs, caressing the soft, warm flesh. Sara let loose a moan into her new lover's mouth as Catherine's fingers brushed the cotton covering her mound, causing Sara to arch her back and begin to slowly thrust her hips towards the sensation.

Feeling confident in her effect on Sara, Catherine began to kiss her way down Sara's body. She paused at her breasts and kissed the soft flesh; then licked the area moving closer and closer to her nipple. Sara began to make small quiet mewling sounds as her passion was brought higher and higher. She wanted to tell Catherine to "_do it, please, put it in your mouth"_ but she was afraid that the slightest word would break the spell and end this wonderful moment.

After what seemed like hours of licking and kissing, Catherine finally pulled the hard nub into her mouth and sucked on it. Sara couldn't help it; she let out an "Oh _yesssss baby!"_ in response to the sensation. Catherine grinned around the nipple and ran the edge of her teeth around the sensitive flesh. This was almost too much for Sara and she was afraid that if Catherine continued this present form of delicious torture that she was going to explode right then and there.

Suddenly and without a word Catherine lifted her head from Sara's breasts and moved her to the bed and laid her down gently, planning to continue her exploration of this lovely body as she began to administer pleasure to her new lover.

She knew Sara was excited, she could feel the wetness through her panties. Breaking her own self imposed silence for the first time, she looked up at Sara and says _"You are so fucking wet! Is this all because of me?"_

Sara lets out a growl and answers "You know damn well it's all your fault!" making Catherine laugh as she began to move slowly down her body.

"You looked so damn good tonight baby! Do you have any idea what you were doing to me? All night long I couldn't keep my eyes off of you and I just kept imaging this moment over and over again until I was dripping wet in anticipation!"

When Catherine finally reached her true destination, she used her teeth to rip away the only barrier still separating her from her goal, and placed the tip of her tongue into Sara's body. Sara reached down, grabbing Catherine's head and pushed her more firmly into her center. "Please! Oh God, Cat! Please!"

Catherine had planned to continue to tease Sara but lost all senses as she inhaled her tantalizing scent and tasted the sweetness that had been hiding there. She became lost in what she was doing; licking, sucking, nipping and just drowning in Sara's sweet intoxicating essence. Catherine could feel Sara's body respond to what she was doing; her back was arching, legs trembling, the lining of her pussy tightening around the insistent penetrating fingers, telling Catherine just how close she was. Catherine gave her hand a slight twist, bending her fingers to push up into Sara at just the right angle to hit that sweet spot. Almost instantly Sara began to tense and tremble. She began to repeat Catherine's name over and over again. Her fingers alternated between pulling at Catherine's hair and pushing her face deeper and harder into her aching, needy pussy. _"Ohhh Goddd!!! Cat! Cat!"_ she screamed as Catherine found the reward she was seeking as Sara came powerfully and loudly. Sara's body rose up into the air, practically throwing Catherine off, but she held tightly onto her thighs and rode out the waves. When Sara finally calmed, Catherine remained where she was, taking the time to lick up every drop of that precious wetness, cleaning up every single drop like a woman dying of thirst.

Sara reached down and pulled Catherine back up to face her and pulls her into a deep kiss, reveling in the taste of herself mixed with the flavor of Catherine's lips. They only broke the kiss because of the need to breathe and looked into each other's eyes. Catherine smiled at Sara, the look of desire still on her face.

Sara smiled and says "Boy, you're just full of surprises huh?"

"You have no idea," Catherine answered with a wicked grin. "Just wait until you see what I have planned next"

Sara smiled, pulled Catherine on top of her and whispered, "Can't wait!"


End file.
